The Second Chance
by Le T.C
Summary: Hannah Montana, the preteen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. But what she desires now above everything else is to blend into the crowd. AU. Back from hiatus.
1. M oved

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd._

In case it's not clear, in this fanfic Hannah's the person and Miley's the alter ego she creates. Some attributes of her life will be different then the original, including her relationship with Robbie Ray. Enjoy,

* * *

The reporter nodded at the camera and pulled the microphone to his mouth. "You know her, you love her, and she's yet to finish middle school! The famous pre-teen popstar is giving me, Brian Winters," He paused, grinning cockily, before continuing, "the chance to interview her before her temporary hiatus, in her home state of Tennessee. With me now, Hannah Montana."

The camera zoomed out to reveal a chair beside the studio desk. The blonde popstar appeared, shaking hands with Brian before sitting down, looking to the reporter for the first question.

"So, Hannah," He began, "There's been a confirmed rumor that you will be going on a hiatus for a few months. What will you be doing during that time?"

"Well, Brian, in order to further my career, my manager, Robby Ray Stewart, and I will be moving to Malibu, California in the next few months."

Brian nodded. "There have also been many crazy rumors about your relationship with your manager. Some say that your parents were personal friends of his, others say that he is your actual father. Can you explain for us?"

Hannah smiled. "Of course. Robby Ray was a close personal friend to my parents, and when word got out that my parents had separated and neither were able to take custody of me, he took it upon himself to do so. He is currently my legal guardian and my manager, and I am extremely happy that things are the way they are."

Brian nodded again as she finished. "I see," he replied, moments later adding to the statement. "What are your plans in California?"

Hannah shifted in her seat, before answering, "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure; the next few months are probably going to be really hectic with the fact that I'm moving halfway across the United States, but along the way there might be a few concerts. There will be many more once the move is done with."

They talked for a few more minutes, until Brian stood up.

He grinned. "It's been great talking with you, but it looks like our time's up." He shook hands with Hannah again as she stood up. "Thanks for participating in this interview with me-" He paused yet again with his cocky grin, "- Brian Winters. I guess the next time we'll see you, you'll be in your new home in Malibu."

Hannah smiled at him and after a quick goodbye she left the screen. Brian turned to face the camera, shuffling the papers on his desk.

"This has been another interview by me," he ran a hand through his hair, "Brian Winters. I'll see you next time."

"And we're off!"

Hannah rolled her eyes as she walked up to Robbie. "He is such a -"

Robbie cut her off - "Egotistic reporter?"

She glanced at him. "Well, I was going to use a more colorful term, but that works too."

Robbie sighed. "Well, ignoring the fact that he can't stop thinking about himself, he did bring up some interesting topics." Hannah, who had been glancing around the studio, froze and slowly looked up at him.

"Oh yeah," She said sarcastically, "It's so interesting that I'm going to be on a big stuffy bus for two days."

Robbie frowned at her. "It's also interesting that you said your parents were separated. And besides, we're taking a _plane._"

She shrugged, looking up at him with an innocent face. "Well, it's a lot easier to say that instead of 'well Brian, my dad never knew I existed until he and my mom ran into each other and he asked who I was. And then a year ago my mom died and Robbie Ray decided it would be much nicer to become my legal guardian instead of shipping me off to some family in Oregon or somewhere, bla bla bla." Her expression changed to that of a bored one. "It saved about five minutes of explanations."

"Yeah well, you'll have a whole lot to talk about once we move into our _Malibu beach house_!"

Hannah stared at him. "A _beach house_? You bought us a _beach house_?"

From behind Robbie Ray appeared a short teenager with light brown hair. He sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, Dad, I've been sitting in the limo for an hour. Can't we go _home_?" He asked, his southern accent almost exactly mirroring Robbie's.

"Jackson!" Hannah shouted. "Robbie bought us a-"

"-beach house, I know," Jackson interrupted. "He already told me."

Hannah raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Jackson let out a loud sigh. "Scott called. He just finished his driver's test."

"How is that a bad thing?" Robbie asked, turning to face his son.

"Yeah," Hannah added. "Since you failed _your_ test at least Scott can drive around with you."

"That's just it!" Jackson threw his hands up in the air. "He failed his test too!"

Hannah laughed at him. "What did he do, run over the instructor?"

Jackson got a weird look on his face, before glancing at his feet. "His first driving experience was to the hospital," he mumbled.

Hannah stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "How interesting. Anyway, we kind of do need to head home. Someone named Traci Vansomething or other is supposed to call tonight. She's like one of those celebrities that are famous because they're rich."

Robbie frowned at her. "And? You've already got everything you want, what more is there? Would you like a _massage_?"

Hannah rolled her eyes at him. "It's for my image. I'm not in it for the money," She explained. "Besides," She added as she headed to the exit, "The masseuse doesn't come until 8:30."

Robbie shrugged and followed after Hannah and Jackson. "This move better do some good on those two."

**T.C.**


	2. I deas

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd._

KK, chapter two. I actually got this far. I'm amazed. I'm not that good of a writer, and it's shocking I've managed to get all the way to the second chapter. Enjoy?

* * *

Hannah put on a hooded jacket. "Hey Robbie, I'm going to explore for a while!" She called, looking around the vast jungle of boxes.

He stood up a few feet away from her, revealing himself from behind a stack of cardboard boxes. Hannah jumped a little.

"Why the jacket?" He asked, looking at her with a hint of confusion.

"Of course, I'll just walk outside like some normal person. In a flash I'd be suffocated by the paparazzi." She rolled her eyes. "Hannah Montana, the thirteen year old popstar, first seen in California running from the press. Nobody even knows we're living in a normal neighborhood."

"Well, why not just put on a wig or something?"

Hannah stared at him like he was crazy. "A wig? I'm not too interested on sticking hair that's not even _mine_ on my head."

Robbie shrugged. "It's a suggestion. No one will ever recognize you."

Hannah got a serious expression on her face as she considered it. "Actually Robbie, that's a good idea." She took off the jacket and hung it on the newly-unpacked coat rack, turning and starting to pace around the room.

"No running from the press, no obsessed fans who try to tie you up and take you home with them-" she turned and raised a finger toward Robbie. "It was actually more hilarious than terrifying when he refused to tie it tightly because it might hurt 'my beautiful, delicate skin'."

Robbie snorted.

"It would be like I had a completely different life. I'd give myself another name, and you could be like my dad..."

Robbie tilted his head. "Aren't I already like your dad?"

"Yeah, but you can pretend to be my real dad if I do this."

Robbie blinked. "I guess you're going to go through with this." In a lower voice he added, "Me and my big mouth..."

Hannah rolled her eyes at him. "So you suggested a wig. Do you have any?"

"No," Robbie said, "But I'm sure the Wig Emporium will have a few."

Hannah sighed. "I'll get my jacket."

From the second floor came a strangled scream.

Hannah and Robbie both jumped and turned to face the stairs.

"Jackson!" Robbie shouted. "You all right?"

He shrieked, nearly falling down the stairs.

"A SPIDER BIT ME!" He screamed. As he darted past them Robbie snatched his arm and he fell over.

"A spider?" Hannah asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Nah, not really," Jackson said, pulling himself to his feet. He laughed. "You should have seen your faces."

Robbie glared at him. "Yeah, well. How do you like this face, son?"

Jackson shuddered and took a step back. "That's the same look you had when I jumped on you last week."

Robbie frowned. "It's also the same look I had before I grounded you for the night."

Jackson blinked. "That never happened."

Robbie patted him on the back and walked by him. "And now it did."

Jackson gaped at him. "Aw, come on dad, it was a joke! I want to go explore tonight!"

"You can explore your new room. Maybe you _will_ see a spider. Hannah and I are going out for a few hours."

Jackson snorted. "To where? The press will murder you. And I'd _really_ like to have one regular, normal night without the paparazzi banging on my bedroom window – _on the second floor_." He turned and walked back upstairs.

Hannah watched him go.

"I'm feeling kind of lucky I'm not related to him," She said with a weirded-out look on her face.

Robbie nodded in agreement. "Get in the car," He said, grabbing a set of keys on a box. "And grab the jacket."

Hannah took the jacket off the rack but paused. "Wait..._car_? What happened to the other two?"

"I sold them," Robbie said, opening the door. "Yeah, three cars in a two-car garage, no, we're just borrowing them. For ten years."

Hannah sighed. "Just tell me the one you saved was the expensive one!" He raised his shoulders and hurried out the door.

She stared at him. "What?! Robbie! I loved that car!" She pretended to tear up. "That car was my life..."

* * *

"Okay Robbie, how does this one look?"

He threw his head back. "Wonderful, Hannah. You've asked me that for the past half hour. Just pick one!"

She laughed at him. "I'm sure you'd love to wear a wig as well," She said sarcastically.

He jumped up. "Okay, okay, fine!" He looked over her. "It actually looks pretty good. Brunette, very good choice. That far off from blonde." He grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "And also that much closer to my _fabulous _hair."

She took off the wig and studied it for a minute. "Wavy, brown. I kind of like it. It'll be a good start."

Robbie turned to look at her. "Remember, Hannah, this isn't going to be your entire life. It's just to walk around like a normal person. You're not going to go to a school or anything."

Hannah got a weird look on her face. Robbie blinked and his hand snapped over his mouth.

"That's a great idea!" She shouted. "Most of my events are at night or in the afternoon! I could do it!"

Robbie looked at her in surprise. "You'd be willing to do all of that?"

She shrugged. "It beats sitting in front of some boring person, being homeschooled. I'd meet people, and make friends."

Robbie sighed. "If it's what you really want, I'll see if I can help. But you'll need a name."

She put the wig back on, before looking at the ceiling, thinking for a few minutes.

She blinked and looked at Robbie. "Wasn't there something my mom used to call me?"

"Well yeah, she gave you a nickname, but-"

"Can we use that? What was it?"

They both slowly stood up.

"Miley," He told her. "Smiley Miley; she said you were almost always happy."

"Miley," She repeated with a grin. "Miley Stewart. Normal person. I like it."


	3. S ecure

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd._

* * *

"Jackson! Get the door!" Hannah yelled.

"Why can't you get it?" He yelled back.

There was a brief pause.

"Nevermind! I'll be down in a second!"

He appeared at the stairs and ran to the door.

As he did Hannah ran to the other room and looked around. She grabbed the Miley wig and put it on. _This is a chance for me to test out the wig..._

She heard a girl's voice outside and took a breath, before appearing in the main room.

The girl had long blonde hair, a few inches below her shoulders and was in skater clothes. "I thought I'd greet you, since you've just moved in and all," She was telling Jackson. She noticed Hannah - well, er, Miley and leaned around Jackson.

"Hi, who are you?" She asked. She sounded real perky. "I'm Lilly Truscott."

Miley grinned and walked to the door. They shook hands. "I'm Miley...Stewart," She said, getting a freaked-out stare from Jackson. She gave him a grin. "And this is my older brother Jackson. Though he doesn't look it." She patted him on the head.

Lilly nodded with the smile still on her face. "It's nice to meet you two. I live a few blocks down. I saw you were moving into this house -" she paused, then rolled her eyes, "- or, my mom did, and she told me to come down to greet you and see if I can make a friend."

Jackson lifted his head. "Well, why don't you make friends with those boxes over there? They need to go upstairs, second door on the left." That comment received a whack on the shoulder from Miley.

"Jackson, you big oaf, go move the boxes yourself." She turned back to Lilly. "Ignore him. He refuses to lift a finger, especially if he can get someone else to do it."

Lilly shook her head. "No, it's okay, I can help if you'd like."

Robbie walked into the room at that time. "If you really'd like to help us unpack," he said, putting a hand on a stack of boxes, "This needs to go to the other room." He pointed to the room he had just come out of. He picked up a stack of two boxes and took them upstairs.

"Sure thing!" Lilly said excitedly, jumping through the door. "So where did you guys move from?" She asked, lifting up a box.

"Tennessee," Jackson said, picking up a box on the other side of the room and going upstairs.

"Really?" Lilly asked, quickly taking the box and moving it to the other room. She returned in a few seconds. "Did you know that Hannah Montana just moved here from Tennessee?"

Miley tensed up for a minute, but then quickly replied, "Yeah, I heard. She lived in another part of Tennessee though."

Lilly moved another box into the other room. "Have you ever seen her in concert?" She asked as she entered the living room again.

"Once or twice," Miley said, picking up one of the boxes and taking them into the room. "You?"

"Are you kidding?" Lilly asked, stopping in her tracks. "She's my idol. I've been to almost every LA concert she's had!"

Miley returned to the room and watched Lilly take the last box out.

"You're fast," She commented, trying to change the subject.

"I skateboard," Lilly said, shrugging. "You gotta stay in shape."

"You must be good."

Jackson appeared on the stairs. "Uh...M..iley? I have to show you something!" He jumped down, grabbed her arm, and dragged her upstairs and out of sight.

"Hold on a minute Lilly!" She shouted as he took her around the corner.

"_What_ are you doing, Hannah?" He demanded, taking off the wig. "Are you _insane_? Did Dad approve of this?"

Hannah put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up," She said calmly, rolling her eyes. "You're over-reacting. And yes, Robbie _did_ approve of this. Besides, look at that Lilly kid. I just had a conversation with her and she never even looked twice at me!"

Jackson decided that it would be a good time to lick her hand. She screeched and withdrew quickly, wiping her hand on his sleeve. "You are so immature," She complained.

Jackson shrugged. "I do what I have to do." He looked around the corner, down the stairs. "Well, I guess I can't stop you and your big head from doing this. Just be careful, okay? The last thing we want to see is _'Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, last seen in an itchy wig_.' Try to keep it down low."

Hannah sighed. "Fine, fine. I just want to have a little fun. Performing the same songs over and over again can get boring."

Jackson grunted something under his breath and walked away while Hannah put the wig back on and went downstairs. "Wow, Jackson was right. Those floorboards were interesting," She said, earning a weird glance from Lilly.

"Okay...anyway, my mom just called. I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Miley." Lilly put her phone in her pocket. "I'll see you around."

Miley grinned and waved goodbye as she ran through the doorframe. When she was gone Hannah rolled her eyes and took off the wig.

"That was fun."

Jackson came downstairs. "Good for you," He said sarcastically. "Don't expect me to help you out when this plan of yours goes horribly wrong."

Hannah sighed. "It's not going to go horribly wrong. How _can_ it go wrong? All I have to do is never let anyone see me take the wig off. It's that simple."

Robbie came in from the other room. "Good news," He said. "I've arranged for your first home concert in LA."

Hannah looked up at him excitedly. "Really? When is it?"

"Friday. We need to finish getting settled in."

Hannah put the wig on a box. "Any other news?"

"You betcha. Starting on Monday, there's a new student attending Malibu Middle School."

Hannah stared at him. "You didn't! Already?"

"Yep," Robbie said, sounding proud of himself. "I've made all the arrangements. Miley Stewart is going to be the new kid."

Hannah blinked. "Wait...Monday? That's two days from now! How are you going to-"

Robbie put his hand on her mouth. "Relax, Hannah," He said slowly. "I've got everything under control. All you need to worry about is what friends you're going to make."

She dragged his hand off of her. "Just because I did it to Jackson, now everyone's suddenly inclined to do it to me," she growled, receiving a confused look from Robbie. "Fine, I trust you, but just don't make it so that I came from Russia or somewhere..."

He got an odd look on his face.

Hannah tensed up. "Robbie, you didn't..."

"Just kidding. You're a new student from Tennessee," He said with a laugh.

Hannah rolled her eyes at him. "Ha ha, very funny."

"I guess we better go supply shopping," Robbie said, getting the keys off a box.

Hannah sighed and grabbed her wig.

* * *

Miley opened the doors to Malibu Middle School. She took a breath and entered the school.

_I'm just a normal 8th grader. I can do that._

She looked at the slip of paper Robbie had given her before she left. It had her locker number and her schedule written on it in some guy's sloppy handwriting. She suspected it was Robbie's, but she wasn't going to accuse him of it.

Locker 34 was scrawled across the paper, below it some notes about the locker that didn't make any sense so she ignored them.

With a glance at the other lockers, she determined it would be a top locker, seeing as all the even numbers were on the top.

"Hey! You!"

She froze. No way. Already she had been caught.

_Well,_ she thought bitterly, _it was fun while it lasted._

**T.C.**


	4. T riumph

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd. AU, Pairings To Be Decided._

In a few chapters I'm planning on bringing pairings into the story. Once all the characters have come into play, not yet, but when they all do, I'll ask for what you guys want to happen. Until then, enjoy.

* * *

_She froze. No way. Already she had been caught._

* * *

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She slowly turned around, expecting a flood of people. But all she saw was a blonde girl.

"You're the girl who just moved in a few blocks down the street! Milly, wasn't it?"

"Miley," She corrected, rolling her eyes. "Your name was Lilly, right?"

"Lilly Truscott," The girl said.

Miley inwardly whacked herself. Why should she have worried like that? She hadn't messed anything up. She blinked and replied, "Yeah, you said something about skateboarding, didn't you?"

Lilly nodded. "I skateboard. Do you have any hobbies?"

Miley shook her head. "Not anything specific."

A boy with short black hair walked up to her, grinning cockily.

He ran a hand through his hair. _It's a miniature Brian Winters,_ Miley thought bitterly.

"Oliver Oken," He said with the same grin, "And may I say, you are smokin'."

Miley gave him a weirded out look. "Uh...thank you?" She said.

Oliver's expression changed to one mirroring Miley's. "A southern accent?" He asked, as if he was disgusted by it.

Lilly whacked him, then turned to Miley.

"Excuse him," She said. "This is Oliver. He's desperate for a 'lady to call his own', but according to him she must have been born no more than 10 miles outside Malibu. He doesn't get very many 'ladies' that way."

Miley rolled her eyes. "It's all right. So...Oliver, was it?" She said, sounding remotely flirty.

He turned and seemed to get a triumphant expression on his face, that is until she turned away abruptly, saying in a bored voice, "Not going to happen."

Oliver looked genuinely crestfallen. "Man! Every time!" He said sadly. "Anyway, I gotta fly. If I don't get to class, the teacher will give me a week's worth of detention..." He started walking the way he had came.

A few seconds later, however, he turned around and winked at Miley.

'Maybe next time,' he mouthed with a smirk before spinning back around.

Lilly, who didn't see him turn back, sighed. "I gotta split, too. We have the same class. And I can't afford to get detention this week."

Miley blinked. "Why not?" She asked.

"I finally saved up enough to get seats to a Hannah Montana concert! Her first concert since she's moved here is going to be held at the Stadium, about twenty minutes from where we live."

_The Stadium,_ Miley thought. Simple name, but it had one of the biggest stages in L.A.

Suddenly Lilly got a look of realization on her face. "Hey, Miley, do you want to -"

The bell rang.

Lilly groaned. "Oh, _man_! There goes the concert."

Miley blinked. "Hey, it's no big deal. Just tell your teacher that I asked for your help to find my class. That should get you off the hook, shouldn't it?"

Lilly grinned at her. "Really? Thanks! I owe you!" She waved bye then ran off.

Miley rolled her eyes, before turning back to face the lockers again. Where had she been? "Locker 34..."

* * *

"Hey! Miley!"

She turned abruptly, soon finding the center of the voice to be Lilly. She was sitting next to Oliver at a table and was either waving her over or trying to swat an extremely evasive fly.

Either way, Miley walked over to their table and sat down next to them. "Hey," She said, sounding a bit more bored than she meant to.

"Hey. Thanks for that excuse earlier. Saved me from having to give up my concert tickets!" Lilly grinned.

"Concert tickets? To who?" Oliver asked, sounding confused.

Lilly glanced at him. "Hannah Montana."

"Isn't she the one they call the pre-teen popstar?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yep, that's the one." She turned to Miley. "Don't mind him. He's a hip-hop kind of guy." Her voice grew louder as she said, "But he loves going to concerts – to anyone, you name it, he'll go see them." She sat up straigher. "I got two awesome seats," She said with a grin.

Oliver jumped up. "What?!" He practically yelled. Lilly whacked him on the arm and he sat back down again, rubbing his arm tenderly. "You got two great tickets to a concert and you asked _her_ first?! You just met!"

Lilly shrugged. "It came up first. I got the tickets for us, but I thought you'd have a ticket already. I mean really! This is epic – she moved here and it's her first concert since it happened and you don't have a ticket?! Her move's all over the news."

Oliver shrugged and looked away.

Miley watched all of this with a hint of nervousnessShe hoped Lilly wasn't going to ask her what she thought she was going to ask...

"So, Miley, you want to go to the concert with me?"

"NO!"

They were both staring at her. She had a strange expression on her face as well. Maybe she had said it a little too quickly. And a little too loudly.

"I mean...uh...I can't. I have to finish unpack around my house." Ah. Now they looked less freaked out.

"I can help!" Lilly piped up. "And so can Oliver!"

"What? No!" Oliver groaned, earning another whack from Lilly.

"Third time _today_!" He complained, glaring at her as he rubbed his arm.

"No, my dad really won't want any help. It's mainly just unpacking and decorating stuff this week."

Lilly shrugged. "Okay, then I guess I'll have to go with the guy who's never even heard of Hannah Montana. That should be interesting."

_That was easy enough,_ Miley thought.

"I'm gunna meet Hannah Montana!" Oliver said sarcastically, his voice shrill. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"That hurt," She said, giving him an innocent look. "It's hard to believe we're best friends."

Now Oliver looked upset. "Don't pull that on me," He complained. "I'm sorry that I like rapping better then Hannah Montana. But really, sue me."

So.

They were coming to her concert on Friday. _It's not like they're going to do something stupid and try to jump onstage or something._ Really – there were hundreds of people that were going to be at that concert. What were the chances two kids were going to ruin her fun?

_Obviously pretty high._


	5. A dversities

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd._

Thanks for all the reviews you guys. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. x3

* * *

"Oliver! For the last time, caramel apples don't grow from caramel apple trees!" Lilly shouted.

Oliver threw his hands up in the air. "I _know_ that! I'm talking about crab apples now!"

"And _they _don't come from CRABS!"

"But what about-"

"No."

"B-"

"No."

"W-"

"No!"

"_I haven't even asked anything yet!_"

Miley gave a loud sigh. "Are you two finished?" She asked.

They both turned to look at her. "Sorry," Lilly said with an innocent shrug.

"Yeah, okay, you two have fun arguing like a married couple, but Ro- my dad will kill me if I wait any longer to go home," Miley said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"_We're not arguing like a married couple!_" They both shouted at the same time.

Lilly stared at him. "See?" She pointed out. "We agreed on something!"

"Something about _arguing_!"

"Yeah, well-"

Miley rolled her eyes and turned away. "Um, I'll see you guys on Monday."

She went outside to see a black limo sitting in front of the school. She panicked and ran up to it. The door opened to reveal Robby frowning at her.

"_What_ the heck are you doing?!" She hissed at him. "The _limo_?!"

"What are _you_ doing?!" He shot back. "The concert tonight! We need to be at the Stadium in half an hour to get ready!"

Miley sighed in frustration. "You could have let me walk for a while then have the limo pull up! But you brought it _to the front of the school_!" She pointed at the front doors. "Those kids, Lilly and Oliver, they're _right inside_! They could come out right this second and see me get into a _limo_!"

She was cut off as Jackson, who had been sitting next to Robby, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the limo.

"Jackson!" She spat at him as he forced her to sit down next to him, the limo pulling away.

He rolled his eyes. "Take off the wig."

She pulled it off and glared at him. "Thanks a lot. Lilly or Oliver could have seen me get into the limo."

"Forget about it," Jackson said. "That Lilly girl sounded like an airhead when she came to our house on Saturday."

Hannah gave him a 'look'. "Gee, how comforting to know you care so much about her," She said sarcastically.

Jackson shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying that she sure was bouncing around like she was filled with air."

"True that," Robby said. Hannah turned to him with a disbelieving look. He raised his shoulders. "What?"

Hannah sighed. "Forget this. Let's just get to the concert..." She looked out the window. "They probably didn't see the limo anyway. If they did they didn't see me get in," She said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

Robby looked at her. "Are you sure doing all this is worth it?"

Hannah blinked. "I'm not really sure. But I can tell you, it's much more interesting then sitting around for 3 hours listening to someone babble on about something I'll never use in my life." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, really, when will I ever need to know that three and a half Ys equal X?!"

"Well, yeah, a popstar will never need to use it," Jackson pointed out, "But someone like an accountant or someone who uses lots of math might."

"My point is, this is fun. If something goes wrong, all I do is withdraw from the school. Simple as that."

"I wish that was true," Robby said. "If something goes wrong, chances are there will be someone who knows something about you that they shouldn't. You can't run away from that," He told her. "All running away does is make the problem bigger."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Okay...so one other person knows. I swear them to secrecy. 'Big problem' solved."

Robby sighed. "You're missing the point. Running away is the worst thing to do."

"So you're saying doing all of this was a mistake?" She asked him.

Robby shook his head. "I never said that. I'm saying that you shouldn't run away if something goes wrong. If someone like that kid Lilly finds out, _she knows where we live_. She could tip it off to the press."

"You're making her sound like some crazed stalker," She said sarcastically. "Besides, she seems like a nice person. I don't think she'd tell the entire world if she knew."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "You never know. She could surprise you. All I'm saying is, you need to be careful with this. But you also need to honor your commitments as Hannah Montana. You're Miley Stewart at school. But as soon as you get home, you are Hannah again and you need to follow through with your plans and _not be late_."

Hannah glared at him. "Hey, it's not my fault Lilly and that other kid Oliver got me into an argument about _cheese puffs_."

"Cheese puffs?" Jackson asked.

"Don't ask," Hannah muttered, turning away.

* * *

She pushed her way into the dressing room, Robbie following her. He slammed the door shut. "Dang it, Hannah, your fans might as well be murderers. I was suffocating out there," He said.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You get used to it after a while. Anyway, you go check for the limo and I'll see if I can settle down the mob outside," She said, referring to the screams coming from outside the door.

Robbie glanced at her and opened the door a bit, squeezing through. "Coming through," He said, his voice being drowned out by the screaming. "You're on your own Hannah!" He shouted, escaping from the mob.

Hannah waited for a moment as the fans died down outside the door, then opened it a slit.

"I'd prefer an orderly line," She shouted. Immediately people started shoving their way into a straight line.

She started signing autographs, but after a while the fans died down.

Hannah was about to close the door when two kids shoved their way to the front. One pushed the door open a bit further and burst inside, and as Hannah closed the door it closed on the second one's hand,w ho quickly withdrew. She took a few steps back.

Her panic mode kicked in as she got a view of who had broken into her dressing room.

It was Lilly.

* * *

Because I know you guys love cliffhangers, I left it at that. xD Next chapter up by tomorrow.

**lilypad456** - It will if you want it to be. In a few chapters I'll be bringing in the last person that's important to the plot and I'll start asking what you guys want to happen.


	6. K ill

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd._

* * *

Hannah took a breath. _Stay calm. There's nothing to worry about._

"Okay, um, if you're here to kidnap me or something, can I get my stuff first?" Was the first thing she said, her voice lined with sarcasm.

Lilly got a confused look on her face. "Um, no actually, I'm not here to...kidnap you. I'm Lilly Truscott, and I'm a big fan. I just had to meet you in person!"

Hannah turned back to her. "Yeah, well, you've met me. Now, security will escort you out shortly-"

Lilly started panicking. "No, please don't call security! Can I just have an autograph or souvenir or something? I promise I'll leave."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "All right...here." She handed Lilly a picture. "Go frame it or something. Now, please leave."

Lilly looked kind of crestfallen. "Oh...okay. Bye, I guess." She turned and opened the door, revealing Oliver laying on his back, clutching his hand in pain.

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted, pulling him to his feet.

He groaned as she touched his hand, withdrawing it quickly.

Hannah watched this in guilt. "Um, that was my fault," She said, walking up to them. "Sorry."

Oliver stared at her for a few seconds, then shook his head and flashed a grin at her. "No problem," He said, despite the fact that he was wincing in pain. "You don't need to be sorry."

He glared at Lilly. "I shouldn't have stuck my hand there." She shrugged innocently.

"Sorry for the trouble," Lilly said, turning back to Hannah. "We'll be going now."

Shortly after they left, Robbie walked in. "I saw Lilly and that other boy leave. What happened?"

"Lilly broke into my dressing room and I think Oliver broke his hand. No big deal."

"_Broke his hand_?" Robbie demanded. "How is that not a big deal? Their family could get us caught up in a huge mess because of that. They might want us to pay for medical expenses, or sue us, or-"

"Robbie!" Hannah said, staring at him with a freaked-out look on her face. "Relax. I can talk to him on Monday."

"As Hannah or Miley?" Robbie asked with a frown.

"Miley. I can convince him that it was a complete accident. They won't press charges or whatever if he says it wasn't my fault."

Robbie gave her an unsure glance. "I guess I can't change your mind. But if this plan goes wrong, the expenses are going to be out of your pocket."

Hannah shrugged. "Easy enough."

Jackson walked into the dressing room. "Hey." He glared at Hannah. "Seems your plan's falling apart."

"It's not _falling apart_," She snapped. "It's taking an unexpected turn."

"Yeah, well, whatever it's doing, it better not have anything to do with me."

"Why?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because. I got a job at that shack down by the beach. Rico's, I think it's called."

"You don't know what it's name is and you got a job there?" She questioned.

"They saw me hanging around; one of their employees quit, they offered me the job. It'll let me earn some of my own money," Jackson said, fiddling with his phone.

Hannah shrugged. "Whatever."

Jackson glared at her. "Of course _you_ don't care. You're the 'pre-teen popstar'." He turned and left.

Hannah turned to look at Robbie, tilting her head. "That was weird."

Robbie blinked. "Yeah, it was. I get the feeling he's upset about the move. You know, he lost all his friends moving across the country, and because of Hannah Montana too. Just give him some time."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'll try. But it'll be hard with him. He can hold a grudge forever."

Robbie shook his head. "Not forever. He does hold grudges for a long time though." He stood up. "Come on, the limo should be here by now."

"And knowing Jackson, he's probably going to be the first one to confirm it," Hannah said sarcastically.

"That's probably true," Robbie replied. "Let's go."

* * *

"Wow, Robbie, this is great!" Hannah looked around the huge closet. "I can't believe you just now showed me it."

Robbie grinned. "I thought you might like it. I got this area revamped before we moved. I got rid of the door, put a wall there, and attached it to the closet of your bedroom."

"How much did that cost?" She asked, pulling a box into the closet.

"It was pretty expensive, but I knew you'd want something extravagant like this. It wasn't a problem with the money I had left over from 'back in the day'."

"I'm extremely impressed," Hannah said with a grin. "And grateful. This is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Robbie said.

"DAD!"

They both turned at the shriek. "What was that?" Hannah asked slowly.

"I'M FALLING THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

At that explanation Robbie jumped a little and ran out, on the way shouting angrily, "The second time this week, Jackson!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "How interesting."

She pushed a box out of the way and left. She closed the doors, studying the 'HM' emblem for a moment before backing out into her bedroom.

A few boxes were scattered around, but for the most part everything was unpacked.

She fell backwards onto the bed.

A few seconds later her phone went off. She grabbed it off her bedside table and flicked it open. It was a text.

_hey pop princess._

_i heard u moved here + i had to c u again.  
__meet me the beach by rico's shack_

_o + i kno u live nearby so don't pretend u don't._

She stared at it. Moments later another text appeared.

_o ya, plz don't bring security. just u + me.  
__after all, who wouldn't want 2 b alone w/ me. i mean, rly, look at me._

_c u in 5 mins. i cant wait._

_JR_


	7. E ntry

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd._

* * *

_c u in 5 mins, hannah montana. i cant wait._

_JR_

* * *

Hannah bit her lip as she stopped walking at the shack, staring up at the word 'Rico's' that was hanging above it. She had a feeling who this was. And if she was right, they were far from a creepy stalker.

If she was wrong?

She was going to regret not bringing her cell.

She slowly pulled down the hood on her sweatshirt and looked around. The only sound was the waves lapping at the beach nearby.

But then she heard someone behind her and spun around.

He walked up to her. "You came," He said with a grin. "I didn't expect someone like you to wander out alone to look for someone you've never met."

Hannah looked up at him. "You're forgetting," She said quietly. "We met once. Your movie premier. More than once, actually." She took off the sunglasses he was wearing.

He grinned at her again. "So you figured it out."

"It wasn't that hard," She said in reply. "Your text pretty much gave it away."

He slowly took off his hat. "So I put in a little too much information, huh?" He asked.

She laughed. "No, the perfect amount. Any less and I'd think I had another stalker. But, you're pretty close to one, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you would think so. But don't blame me; you were the one to come to that movie premier."

"And I regret it every day," She said with a hint of doubt in her voice. "Jake, I don't want to try again, if that's why you wanted me to come down here in the middle of the night."

"Relax. I heard you moved in around here," He said with a grin. "I just had to see you again. If you don't want to try again, I won't ask. But really, if you ever do, please ask. After all, look at me."

"Yeah," Hannah said, taking a step back. "I'm looking...and I'm seeing an egotistic movie star."

"That's me," He said, the grin still on his face.

"At least you've come to terms with the truth. But really, why are you here in Malibu, Jake?"

He looked around. "It's nice. It's quiet. I moved here a while before you did. And then, what luck, you moved real close to where I live."

Hannah glanced at him. "How did you know I lived around here?"

He pulled on his jacket. "When you're as famous as me, you know everything."

"Of course you do," She said sarcastically. "Now, you must know why the heck you told me to come out here in the middle of the night?"

Jake put his hat back on. "Just had to see you again," He said with another grin. He started backing up. "No people are around at night, so don't blame me. If you want to point fingers at something, point them at fame." He flashed another grin at her.

"Don't worry, though. You'll see me soon." He turned and started walking the way he had come.

Hannah watched him leave. She stood there for a few minutes more, then turned and left.

* * *

_monday_

* * *

"What's everyone so excited about?" Miley asked, looking around. People were talking in hushed voices, and everyone seemed to be in an extremely good mood.

"You haven't heard?" Lilly questioned, turning to look at her. "Someone's transferring here."

Miley tilted her head. "So? I transferred here."

"But this isn't any ordinary person," Lilly said with a grin. "Take a wild guess!"

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Um, 'not an ordinary person' doesn't exactly _give it away_."

"Okay, here's another hint!" Lilly pulled a magazine out from her backpack and opened it toward Miley.

Printed in huge letters were the words 'Hottie of the Year', and an article below it.

"Tween Magazine's Hottie of the Year? They've already named another one?" Miley asked, blinking.

"Yep. And look who it is!"

She held the magazine up to Miley again, who began to read it aloud.

"'This year, the Tween Magazine's hottie isn't an unexpected choice. Star of the hit TV show Zombie High, Jake Ryan was voted for Hottie of the Year and won by a landslide --' Jake?!" Her voice raised as she stared at the article in shock.

Lilly glanced at her, a bit disturbed by her outburst. "You act like you know him or something."

She looked at Lilly, trying to think of a quick save. "W-well...who doesn't?" She said with a shrug, giving her a sheepish grin, laughing nervously. "Everybody knows Jake Ryan."

Oliver walked up to them. "Hey guys. You talking about Jake, huh?"

Lilly nodded. "Yep. He's going to enroll here at Malibu Middle for some reason - wow that must have hurt." She stared to Oliver's hand, which was bandaged up.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Turns out it was broken." He turned to Miley, who was giving him a believably confused look. "At the Hannah concert on Friday, Lilly broke into her dressing room andbecause of her Hannah _slammed the door on my hand_." He glared at her.

She shrugged. "I said sorry," She said innocently.

"So what, are you going to press charges?" Miley asked, blinking at Oliver.

He shook his head. "Nah. It wasn't her fault. Plus if I told my parents I broke into her dressing room I'd be grounded longer then I'd have the cast on."

Miley inwardly sighed with relief. "Okay...back to Jake."

Lilly nodded. "I don't get why he came here; I mean why would he want to be in an ordinary school like ours?"

The doors to the school opened behind them and they spun around. All around them girls started screaming as Jake Ryan walked inside, followed by a few reporters and a mob of fangirls.

"I don't know," Miley said, looking at him with a doubtful look on her face. "But he must be doing something stupid."

For a second he turned to look at them both and flashed a grin to them. Lilly let out an excited squeak. "Did you see that?" She asked, turning to Miley. "He looked at us!"

Oliver looked disgustingly at her, with Miley giving her a bit less harsh glance.

"Why are you having a spaz attack over it?" She asked.

Lilly suddenly looked confused. "You act like you don't like him or something. What's up?"

Miley shook her head. "It's nothing. I guess, I just don't fall all over him like other girls." To prove her point, just as she said that at least 3 different girls jumped on him and bowled him over.

"Well...whatever. I need to get to class. Come on Oliver. _Maybe Jake has the same class as us._" Lilly turned and walked off, not even waiting for him.

He glanced at her. "It's disgusting how much they're obsessed with him," He growled.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Very true. I'd never sink that low."

Oliver blinked. "That would probably be a good thing. I bet you half of those girls are going to have a restraining order by next week."

Jake went down another hallway, the screaming fans following him. It soon grew quiet in the hall.

"Well...I've got to go, Oliver. Later," Miley said quickly, starting to walk off.

Oliver nodded at her, and watched her leave with an unreadable look on his face. A few seconds later he walked off as well.

_Great. Jake's in my class,_ Miley thought bitterly as she sat down. He was a few seats away, and appeared to be reading that Tween Magazine of which adored him.

She turned to look at the teacher, who appeared to be staring at Jake with the same amazement as every other person in the classroom, but as soon as she did, her phone started vibrating.

She slid it out and flipped it open.

_hey again._

_id recognize ur face anywhere. _

_whatevr ur doing, u must b having a lot of fun._

_;)_

_ur secrets safe w/ me._

_JR_

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. Anyway, everyone's been introduced. Now for the big question – What do _you_ want to happen? Jiley/Loliver or Moliver/Lackson?


	8. O pposition

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd._

* * *

_Great. Jake's in my class,_ Miley thought bitterly as she sat down. He was a few seats away, and appeared to be reading that Tween Magazine who had voted him Hottie of the Year.

She turned to look at the teacher, but as soon as she did, her phone started vibrating. She slid it out and flipped it open.

_hey again._

_id recognize ur face anywhere. _

_whatevr ur doing, u must b having a lot of fun._

_;D_

_ur secrets safe w/ me._

She snapped around to look at him. He grinned and flipped his magazine around so he was looking at the cover. On the page facing her was an article with a huge photo of Hannah Montana printed on it.

_Of course. Jake's just the kind of person who'd compare my face to a celebrity's, _Miley thought, with another glance at him.

His gaze met hers and he flashed a grin at her, giving her more then once furious glare from the girls in the room.

She raised her hand. "Mr. Corelli, I forgot something in my locker," She announced, causing the teacher to turn and look at her. "Can I go get it?"

He gave her a weird look, then replied, "Yes, you can. Hurry up."

She got up and threw an angry glance at Jake, pointing to the door. As she left his eyes widened in realization and he sat up straight. "Mr. Corelli? I'm getting kind of thirsty," He said, causing the teacher to spin around. "Do you think I could go down to the water fountain?"

"Of course you can, Jake!" He said with a wide grin. "Go on, take as much time as you like!"

Jake pointed at him with the same grin. "Thanks. You'll receive a personally signed autograph in two to four weeks by mail." He stood and opened the door.

As he turned he almost ran over Miley, who was glaring at him.

"It's just like you to compare the first pretty girl you see to a superstar, isn't it?" She hissed, snatching his arm and dragging him down the hallway. He staggered but soon caught up with her rapid pace.

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm a guy."

"Well, _duh_, I figured that out pretty quickly." She turned and pushed him up against a locker. "Don't say a word. Got it?" She growled, staring him right in the eye.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jake said softly. He'd seen Hannah upset before. It hadn't been pretty, and he'd like to avoid a trip to the hospital if all possible.

"Yeah," She snapped bitterly. "You'd be too busy dreaming of me, like you always do."

He shrugged. "What can I say?" He replied quietly. "You're beautiful, even like this."

She stared at him for a few seconds longer then sighed, releasing him from her grip and allowing him to remove his back from the lockers rather painfully. "Jake, you can't tell anyone about this. And here my name is Miley, so don't go around asking someone if they've seen Hannah Montana anywhere nearby."

"Miley," He said, turning to face her. "That's cute. Where'd you get that?"

"Childhood nickname," She said, looking down the halls to see if there was anyone around. "Jake, if you're trying to get me to like you again, it's not working."

He frowned. "You know I wouldn't sink that low."

"Really," She said, crossing her arms. "Somehow I don't believe that."

"But...I like you. A whole lot, Hannah." She glared at him. "But..what happened to you? You're different then when we first met."

"It's been almost a year Jake," She replied bitterly. "People change. I made a mistake. I won't make it again. And I definitely won't make another mistake with you." She turned and started walking away.

He ran after her and put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped.

He turned her around and pressed his lips against hers.

It was a second long. He pulled back and stepped away. She was staring at him. "I made a mistake too," He whispered. "But I want to try again. With you."

"Jake," She began softly. "I wish I could trust you. I really do," She said, her voice filled with doubt. "And I will. Just not now."

"Will I be able to wait?" He asked.

"Maybe," She replied with a smirk. There was a silence, before she turned and said bluntly, "We need to get back to class."

"Right." They both turned back and started heading to Mr. Corelli's room.

Leaving a certain someone staring at them from around the corner, his face reflecting his confusion.

* * *

**OOooOOooOOooOO! Hi again :D I know it seems like I fell off the face of the planet. But I'm back. And over spring break, I'll be working on _just_ this! :)**


	9. N ever Again

_Hannah Montana, the pre-teen popstar, has always gotten what she wanted. It was rumored that her mother died and in comfort the "Honky Tonk Heartthrob" Robbie Ray Stewart, a personal friend of her family, stepped up and became her manager, giving her a new dream after her first had been broken. But what she desires now above everything else, something that she may be willing to work for, is to blend into the crowd._

* * *

"Miley? Jackson? Hello?"

Lilly pushed open the door and looked around. Their house was empty.

It appeared as if they weren't home. Lilly blinked in confusion. They had walked home together an hour ago. She had gone home to find that her mother had a list of chores and instructions for her to complete and had done so, managing to complete it in less then an hour.

But as she wandered around their house, it became apparent that something had happened and they had gone somewhere.

She spotted a note on the kitchen counter. It was Miley's handwriting, a whole lot messier then what she wrote at school. It appeared as if she had written it while at the same time wrestling a large bear.

_jackson: _

_went 2 hannah thing with robbie_

_be back around 11_

_do whatever till then_

Lilly looked over it again confusedly. _Who's Hannah?_

Moments later she realized something else. _Robbie is Miley's dad, isn't it? Why is she calling him by his name?_

_Something's up with Miley, _she thought as she read the note again.

* * *

_Sunday night_

* * *

Hannah was sitting on her bed with a laptop, scrolling through her fanmail lazily.

"Love mail, love mail, obsession, love mail – oh! A death threat." She clicked on it.

"'I R Kill You," She read out loud, a bored expression on her face. "No one's sent me a good death threat in a while."

"Aha! An e-mail for the advice column!" She rolled over and brought it up. "Dear Hannah, I-"

She was cut off by a tapping noise coming from her window, repeating itself annoyingly. She slowly stood up and walked to the window, opening the blinds.

She jumped backwards with a scream when she saw a face staring back at her, but as she saw who it was she frowned and crossed her arms.

He looked at her despairingly and pointed to the lock on the window.

She rolled her eyes and opened it.

As he climbed through Hannah started yelling at him.

"Dammit Jake, you climb onto my roof and try to break into my house just to see me and you say you don't want a second chance?!"

He covered her mouth at that point. "So I can't come and see you?" He said with a sad face.

"Not _now._" she retorted, ripping his hand away from her mouth. "You do know my dad's bedroom is right below us and he's probably listening to everything we're saying, right?"

"Your dad's not home," Jake replied with a sly grin. "His car's not there."

Hannah glared at him. "So? You still need to go home."

"Why? I came here to see you," He said sadly.

"Well, yeah, no duh," Was her sarcastic reply.

"Please can I stay?" He begged, putting a hand on her desk. "I just want to talk."

She continued to glare at him. "Fine then," She said, laying back down on her bed and making it clear that she would probably ignore him. "Talk."

He took a breath. "Okay, I guess." It was obvious he had only thought the situation through to this point. "I will."

"Fine," She retorted, putting her laptop back on her lap.

"Fine," He responded, and he sat down on her bed.

"Fine," She said back, appearing bored with the game.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out.

She looked up at him. "There you go, ego boy," She said softly. "Continue."

"I shouldn't have even asked you to come. It was a mistake, and I really wish you'd forgive me for it."

"I wish I could," She replied, taking her eyes off of her laptop. "But it's just like I said before, Jake. I can't trust you now."

He sighed. "I know that. But how can I make you trust me?" His voice was desperate. "I still like you. I like you a whole lot."

She shook her head. "Jake, no. I'm sorry. _Just like I said_, you need to wait. Do you think I don't want to get back with you?" She asked quietly. "I just don't trust you, Jake. I'm sorry."

He looked down at the floor.

"Just a little bit of patience," She said, standing up. "And then, maybe."

He glanced at her. His face was expressionless.

"Come on Jake," She said, opening her door. "Let's get you home."

He took a breath and went downstairs with her.

"See you tomorrow," She said at the door, looking up at him. "But as Miley. Not Hannah."

He flashed a soft grin. "See you tomorrow." He opened the door and took a few steps, then stopped.

Hannah stared at him. _What's he doing?_

He turned, walked up to her, and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her stiffen momentarily, then he felt her shoulders relax and she returned the kiss.

After a moment they pulled away, staring at each other. "Bye," She said, holding the door open.

He watched her for a moment, his face expressionless again. "Bye," He replied, turning and leaving.

She closed the door after him and sank down against a wall.

"What am I doing?" She moaned softly.

* * *

"_Aha, there you are," He said, putting an arm around her. "I thought you wouldn't make it."_

"_You expect me to miss a premier where possibly the currently most famous actors in the United States are all meeting?" She said, looking up at him with a grin. "You underestimate me."_

"_I'm not sure what to think after all the stuff you've done before," He replied, faking disappointment in her._

_She pushed him softly. "Sure," She told him. "Now where is everyone else?"_

"_I told you to come a bit early," He revealed with a soft grin. "And not to the actual premier. So we could spend some time together."_

_She looked around. "Wow. So I'm stuck with _you_?!" She pretended to be disgusted._

_He, in return, pretended to look offended. "Why, I never!" He gasped, taking a step backwards._

_She giggled. "So, what do you want to do?"_

"_I dunno," He replied, looking around as they walked inside. "What do you want to do?"_

_She looked around as well. "I have an idea," She said, grinning._

* * *

**HELLO! :D HOW ARE YOU? FINE? OK!**

**I AM BACK! AND I HAVE A QUESTION!**

**MOLIVER OR JILEY? IT IS NECESSARY FOR THE PLOTTTTT!**

* * *


End file.
